


Flower of the Phoniex

by haso12123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haso12123/pseuds/haso12123
Summary: Ace always thought he's spend his whole life alone, he thought he was one of the few folks that were 'soulless'. One day a walk in the forest changed all that.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Thatch, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch, Thatch/Ace, marco/ace
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. Thatch... How are you a New Wrold Pirate?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters outside of my own :)
> 
> GUYS THIS IS POSTED IN HONOR OF ACE'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!!! <3

“Thatch, where are you going now?”

“Relax Marco! I heard at this island there is this red flower. APPARENTLY it can give the illusion of setting things on fire, but really it doesn’t burn anything. Well at least the petals don’t. I think the townsfolk called it the flower of the phoenix.”

“Let me guess… it’s for a prank…”

“Yup! Don’t worry it’s harmless. I mean, can you imagine the look on Izo’s face went I ‘set fire’ to his kimonos?” HA priceless.”

“You won’t be able to see it when you have a bullet between your eyes.”

“Pushhhh, I’ll be fine. You’ll save me won’t you birdy?”

“Depends if I want to see you suffer a bit or not.”

“Sadist.” Marco rolled his eyes at the comment with his half-lidded eyes.

“Come on baby, come with me! Plus… it’s been a while since we had some us time.” Thatch said with a crooked grin aimed to Marco. Marco smirked back and began to follow Thatch into the woods. Thatch began to laugh loudly as he wrapped his hand around Marco’s arm and dragged him with him.

As they began to get closer to an empty clearing in the woods their soulmate marks began to pulse. Both pairs of eyes began to grow excited, it has been years since they found each other. But the soulmate mark was never completed. They traveled everywhere but the tattoo like mark never seemed to change color. It did change color when Marco and Thatch found each other.

Marco’s turned partially yellow when he met Thatch, his mark was located on his inner wrist so was Thatch’s. It was a phoenix, part of it was already blue with what seemed to be electric yellow wrapped around the figure. The phoenix on Thatch’s wrist turned blue when he met Marco, while the yellow stayed. But there was still some gray area left which tickled both of their curiosity. Oddly enough it appeared several years after the original bond was kindred on their skins, even before they met. But somehow along the years that the 3rd gray area appeared. Blue for Marco, yellow for Thatch, but there was still a mystery gray left for another. They began to think that they soulmate was much younger than them, which is why it didn’t appear till later.

When it began to pulse, Thatch took off, with a wide grin on his face he began to look around him, for a moment drowning out Marco’s cries to stop. The deeper he went in the more mysterious the clearing got. The moonlight reflecting off the clear shinny undisturbed grass, giving it an almost unnatural shimmer. At some point he burst through a crowd of trees, moving crookedly through them he made it into yet another clearing. This one filled with glowing flowers. Finally coming to a pause Marco stopped besides him.

“Don’t just go running off dumbass! We’re not in paradise, did you forget?” Of course, Thatch did not forget, he also knew that this was one of the islands that they have never visited before. So of course, he shouldn’t be reckless, but after years of looking and not finding anything. He needed to see, he wanted to meet this mysterious person. The one they have been waiting for, for over 15 years.

“Marco look. It’s the flowers of the phoenix.” He turned around to see what he was talking about. And sure, enough it was a field filled with glowing red flowers. The petals were red, blood red with the most beautiful glow to them, the anthers sticking out in them were yellow, lightning like with little golden dots circling each anther like floating pixy dust. But the oddest thing about it was the stigma sticking out in the middle, it was blue. Almost like an endless galaxy blue color marred all around it. It was beautiful and enchanting, so much that it was dangerous.

“Thatch… what else did you hear about the villagers about these flowers yoi?”

“Something about mystical properties, apparently a long time ago a phoenix died here, one of the last ones, from it’s ashes these flowers were born. The villagers worshiped it as a scared ground. Before the phoenixes passing the island was in an eternal famine. But something happened and since then life returned to the island. But they stopped coming here.”

“Why did they stop?”

“Something about a curse, mysterious disappearances. People that climbed up here were never seen again. If they did it would almost be as if they were ghosts living another life.”

“Uh huh…Tell me why you decided to not say anything until we got here?”

“Because I thought it would be fun? Plus it’s an old folktale.”

“What am I going to do with you…”

“I can think of a few things.” Thatch said cheerfully grinning wagging his dark eyebrows.

Marco shook his head his blue eyes half lidded darkened a bit as he leered leaning toward Thatch with a smirk.

But before anything else there was a rustling near them, and their marks pulsed again. Both began to wildly look around.

Marco frowned with a suspicious look on his face.

“Anyone there yoi?” No one answered, it seemed as no one was around them, they couldn’t sense anyone’s presence through their haki either.

“Maybe we should go back to the ship, and report.”

“And miss our chance? Marco we’ve been waiting for over 15 years, and now finally since we’ve had our first sign in years you want to give up?”

“I’m not giving up yoi.”

“Then?”

“Don’t be too hasty! We’ve come this close, we can figure it out yoi! But we don’t know this island.”

“That has stopped us before?”

Marco sighed.

“Okay yoi, but be cautious…”

“Yeah yeah bird brain. Jeez I should start calling you mama Marco…” Thatch got whacked behind his head for that comment.

They began to get closer, Thatch keeping a look out, hoping someone would come out, with a disappointed sign there was no one near him. He looked down longingly at the flowers. Carefully bringing his hand closer to the steam of the flower. He wrapped his hand around it and the flower began to grow alive but before noticing any visible changes he plucked it.

The flower began to grow warm as he walked back to Marco who starred at him began to purr and coo, somehow entranced. Thatch began to laugh.

“Is this your version of cat nip Marco? Haha” Suddenly the flower went from warm to bright, the anther began to omit a bright light nearly blinding them. The stigma began to grow what seemed like glow. Though they were surrounded in a bright light, the world around that light began to glow blue. It began to swirl it’s way into the light seeming to be swallowing them in a galaxy haze. Before they would do anything, they disappeared into it. Seeming to be swallowed into the mysterious power of the flower. It wasn’t long that any physical trace of them had disappeared within the field. Not even the flower they had plucked.


	2. Soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters outside of my own! 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! Lmk what you guys liked or what you want to see in the next chapters?

Ace sighed as he shut the door to his house in the woods, far enough from the rest of the town. He liked it that way. Ace had been on his own for a long time. Almost as long as he could remember, anytime he would try to make friends they would just betray him or use him. So he grew cold and to himself. He learned to distance from people, but that didn’t make him unfriendly, just… cautious… and lonely. Ace was now about 21 years old.

Dandan the caretaker of the orphanage knew he often ran away, but she never reported him, too much trouble. Though her words were unkind she didn’t hate Ace. Ace knew this but it didn’t stop his self esteem from getting hit or his own self-hatred. He was lucky to eve get this house, it was his mothers, but the state didn’t give it to him until he was 17. He had to prove to the state that he didn’t need a legal guardian to get rid of that man that took him in from the orphanage. Even that took a while. But finally, after years of that abuse he got rid of him.

He continued to step farther into the house then into the warehouse where he kept all his tools, picking up a axe he stepped out through the back, back into the woods. Ace worked in freelancing. He created tables, chairs, furniture in general but he specialized in wooden sculptures. Dandan’s orphanage was also located in the woods. He regularly ran into the woods and picked up whittling. He’d often sit alone with the knives he stole from Dandans kitchen in the woods and just chipped at the wood. It was comforting, he just sat there, quiet, and did his own thing. It was so soothing he did it again and again. Till he decided to make a business out of it, getting more creative into making actual sculptures. Though there was no need to, his mother left behind a fortune. Never having meet her, died when he was still a baby. Her body gave out from the stress. At least that was what he was told, no one exactly knew what had happened outside of the bruises on her.

But he was left alone. Portgas D. Ace, the rich orphan with a mysterious background. His mother turned out of nowhere with a lot of gold, not just any gold but really good quality gold that fetched a good price. He still had some lying around, he wasn’t given his full fortune until he turned 18. Over the years he had been given small portions by the state. But even then, it was given to the guardian until he was at least 16. When he finally kicked that man to the street. The man swearing it hasn’t been the last of it before he was dragged off by the authorities.

As he brought his Axe down, he began to hear whimpering at the same time his mark on his inner wrist began to pulse. Looking around keeping his ears clear he hears it again, carefully moving towards it he kept his axe by his side. Looking at his wrist he sees his red mark glowing… 2 gray lines appear somehow turning into a shape. Shock filled him, he thought he would never be given a soulmate, better yet he thought he’s never had one. He was one of those with a mark on their body but with no other gray area. Those without soulmates. But here it is, it began to pulse with gray areas filling around his red mark.

Going through a clearing it began to glow louder, there was a flock of trees. He moves through them and enters yet another clearing where he sees 2 pups on the ground rolling around growling at each other they looked to be a couple of weeks away from being juvenile pups. He feels his mark pulse and burn. The pups stop and wildly look around until they see Ace, who dropped his axe in favor or holding his wrist. He makes eye contact with them, in doing so they began to see a red line connecting the 3 before it disappears, their eyes seem to come alive for a moment and glow into an unnatural hue. A red line seemed to circle the pup’s paws, while Ace’s wrist began to flow into a lighting yellow and blue phoenix. A mix of blue and red flames with yellow thunder surrounding it. He met his new companions for life, two pups.

Ace began to be filled with apprehension and a bit sadness. He was hopping his soulmate would be human like him if he were to have one. Soulmates don’t necessarily have to be romantic, there are those that have lifetime companions with either other humans or animals. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy.

Tear began to fill his eyes in joy, he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He slowly began to lower himself to the grass trying to hold in his sobs. Taking a deep breath.

“..H-hello?” Ace said, he finally said something in these past months. His voice was a little raspy but he said something.

One of the pups, the brown one began to run to him jumping on him shoving his face into Ace’s, hopping around licking his wrist where the mark is at. He began to bark at the white pup, the pup slowly walked toward him, eyes darting between his wrist and eyes. When the pup got close enough Ace began to see the white fur had yellow. Ace brought his hand close enough for the pup to sniff but the pup seemed to be… laughing at him? With a snort the pup jumped into the open hand, the pup being bigger than that brought Ace’s hand to the ground where it and looked at Ace’s wrist. Sure, enough the pup quickly looked up and started to crawl over Ace who soon laid down on the field with both pups crawling on him.

He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it, choosing to stay silent. He began to take deep breaths as emotions began to swell inside his chest, blocking the airway passage when he took a deep breath. He let out a soft sob bringing is hands to his face in attempt to collect himself. Barks and whimpers were heard as he felt the two crawl all over him, he could feel the two poke his hands on his face with their heads, their whiskers giving them away. One moved away feeling the trail of its wet nose until it reaches his neck where he gave off a giggle. Quickly the other followed with licks and Ace couldn’t help the laughter that left him. Soon enough he had to bring down his hands to push the two away from him to stop laugh so hard. They jumped up to his face and started licking his face which brought out another bright smile to his face he continued to laugh his eyes closed, head moving side to side to avoid the ticklish tongues.

In that moment Ace for the first time forgot what it was like to be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. But I'd also like to share. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
>  Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD
> 
> I hope you all like it :)


	3. Are you real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters outside of my own.

It started to get dark and at some point, Ace needed to get up. Looking at the two on his chest the other curled next to him with an arm wrapped around the pup, he smiled. The two hadn’t taken their eyes off of him once keeping close.

“I need to go home…” The pup on his chest gave out a puff, it was the brown one and it wiggled closer to Ace’s face tucking his face under Ace’s chin.

“Ahaha… stop hahaha!” Ace’s body began wiggle as he tried to shy away from the cold nose giving him tickles without moving away. Finally the pup moved its face to Ace’s head with a whine.

“Well don’t you guys got a mom or something? Don’t you think she’d be worried?” The one next to his arm bit his arm.

“OW!” Ace looked over to see the white pup starring at him with this deadpanned look.

“Well… I guess we’ve been out here for so long…” Ace trailed off. He began to pick himself off, gently moving the other pup to the side.

“Let’s go home?” Ace asked more than said as he picked up his axe and slowly walked toward his home, checking to see if they would follow. Sure, enough they did, tumbling and tripping over on their own feet as though they were foreign to it. He smiled and slowly made his way back to where he began cutting wood, finally making it to the clearing it began to get darker, quickly picking up the wood he made way to his house thankfully not working too far from it. 

The two pups stumbled into the house Ace shutting it softly behind them. Making sure to lock and bolt the door. The he promptly began locking every corner of the house making sure it was closed. The two pups looking at him oddly for doing so.

He gave them an awkward smile before waving them over to the bathroom.

“Come on, you need to take a bath.” The pups ran after Ace who couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face hearing the patters of nails on the wooden floors. Once reaching the bathroom Ace began lifting them into the tub as he slowly released some water enough where it barely came up to their chins, being cautious of the water temperature. Ace let them soak while he went to his room to change into shorts pulling off his shirt, he came back shirtless to the bathroom hearing barks. Both looking at him trying to jump out growling.

“Sorry sorry! I went to change!” Ace kneeled next to bathtub the he got some soap and carefully began to wash them ignoring the nibbling and the shooting of annoyed looked they sent to him. They didn’t look like they were too young, they reached a bit over half of his leg above the knee, Ace was 6’1 so that was saying something. They looked about a little over 3 months old. Ace looked away for a second to grab the scrub when he turned around it looked like the white one with blue eyes was glaring at the brown one which seemed to have way more energy was hopping around in the bath, getting water everywhere.

The pups both turned out to be boys. While washing them Ace got a closer look at them, the brown one seemed to have a scar around his eye and he had emerald eyes. While the white pup that had yellow tinted fur seemed to have a fluff of hair on top of his head, more so than usual. His eyes which Ace assumed were just had a sleepy drop to them, his eyes half lidded giving this calm, relaxed look. At first Ace thought he was tired but no, it was all him. Ace began to scratch him under his wet drippy yellow white chin the pup just looked at him with a bored look, but unbothered, seeming to be enjoy himself. Ace couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face.

“You guys are so cute! I’m so happy you followed me home.” The pup snorted into what seemed like a smirk head further leaning into his hand before the brown one jumped in. Asking for attention, Ace gave them both pets before the brown one got a little too excited and bumped a little to hard into the white one, causing them to slip into the bath. Both rose out of the water shaking their fur of the water, the white one looking to the other annoyed. They seemed to bark a bit before the white one sneezed. The brown one seemed to be laughing before he too followed with sneeze. Ace snickered a bit at the scene.

“Guess the water is getting cold.” Finishing with the scrubbing he let the water go before letting warm water lose to rinse them. After drying them he began to move them toward where the warmer was in the bathroom, turning it on he wrapped them both in towels before he began to strip himself.

Both pups looking at him owlishly as he entered the shower doing a quick scrub, but he couldn’t help that his eyes strayed toward them every now and then almost as if they would disappear. Quickly getting out grabbing himself a spare towel drying himself he put his shorts on again before turning off the heather. Kneeling by the pups he grabbed their towels and wiggled them dry one more time before moving into the laundry room. The prattles of paw prints following him gave his anxiety a rest. Moving on inside the room he moved his laundry basket which he left in their earlier today closer to the washer before throwing clothes in including the used towels. Throwing a couple of tide pods, he closed the door before turning the machine on. The pups looking at every object in the room with confusion. The especially the washing machine when water started to get filled.

“Well! The laundry is getting cleaned how about some dinner?” Hearing yelps and barks answer him a warm filling filled him as he walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge found some gator meat left over from his last hunt. Pulling out the entire thing he started to cut the meat before stopping halfway to look at the pups. Right he did find the in the woods... He pulled out his laptop quickly going a google search before beginning to cook. Soon dinner was ready, he let it sit for a bit to cool it down and pulled out 3 plates and 2 bowls. Filled the bowls with water and pilled the food on the plates. All the while did all did with checkups on the pups, they seemed to be following his every step, never straying too far. Though Ace was doing all this he still felt as if this was a dream, everything was a daze. He sat at the table starring into it, non moving. The pups began to move toward him, one trying to hop into his lap failing.

Ace finally picked them up by the scuff of their necks, bringing him into his lap he began to pet them.

The pups continue to stare at him, Ace shook his head and placed them back on the ground next to their food. But they did not touch it, both pups hopping onto the chairs staring at Ace.

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” He frowned, moving to pick one up to place them down, only for him to jump back into the chair and look at him them the plates on the ground.

“…I must be going crazy…” Ace said to himself before moving to pick up the food, he looked at them a little perplexed before placing the food on the table… in front of them. They both began to eat a bit and Ace looked wide eyed, before grabbing the water bowls as well and taking a seat finally. Ace shook his head before he began to eat his dinner as well.

“Okay, good to know.” Ace said to himself, mumbling not thinking much about it. The food being a little burnt but still good they continued to eat. Once done Ace zombie like begins to wash the dishes, picking the pups off the chairs he moves to the restroom again to brush his teeth then puts his clothes in the dryer. The pups staying loyally by his side. Going to the bedroom Ace got the bed ready both pups jumping into it causing Ace to chuckle a bit he stripped to his boxers making sure all the lights were off except the ones in his room. Getting settled in his bed with the two pups, half laying on him half curled up next to him.

“Are you…?” Are you real he wanted to ask, it felt a little too good to be true. The pups looked at him before the white one with a knowing look climbed up and began lick his face a bit pushing his face into Ace giving him cuddles before the brown one joined in in excitement. Ace began to laugh again before giving a wide yawn.

“Goodnight…” He said to the two before turning off the lamp besides his bed next to the clock.

“Thank you.” He whispered a bit later before shutting his eyes when a yelp and huff found him. Falling asleep quickly with a smile to his lips.

.

When morning came Ace was hesitant to wake up, he had such an amazing dream where he found his lifetime companions. They were these incredibly cute wolf pups, well juvenile pups really. Not fully-grown wolves yet but… still. They followed him home where he gave them a bath then cooked some food and went to sleep. Too good to be true, I mean maybe he knew he would be hesitant to let in another human inside his walls. So, he dreamed they would be animals instead, after all animals have less motives than other human beings.

He kept his eyes closed hopping he would drift but his mind was already wide awake, and he didn’t want to. Rolling over he begins to imagine the pups, in the back of his mind he heard small barks and whimpers of the pups. He’d imagine them climbing all over him demanding attention. Him smiling engaging with them playing with them, feeling more human than he had for a long time. He let out a large sigh hesitantly cracking his eyes open to see his wall. There was no barking, no whimpering, no jumping around… just… quiet, calm…and alone. Just to himself and himself only. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath he began to mentally prepare for the next day. It was early morning from what he could tell from the lighting. He began to sit upright, when he felt something fall from his chest and a small bark followed after it.

Quickly turning eyes wide awake to see one of the pups rolled next to him scratching his ear with his leg, and the other curled next to his arm awake staring at him with piercing blue eyes followed by a wide toothy yawn.

“Y-you’re real…” Tears begin to fill his eyes as he gently brought his hands to their heads, the brown one quickly jumping on him, the blond stepping onto his body staring into eyes rubbing his cheek with his jaw.

“Thank you!” Slowly carefully he wrapped them into a hug and held onto them, afraid to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. But I'd also like to share. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
>  Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD
> 
> I hope you all like it :)


	4. Day's spent well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters outside of my own! :)

Ace sniffed. “I’m an emotional mess right now, sorry… I thought you were a dream.” The pups who seemed to bigger from yesterday hopped all over Ace. Him laying back down flat from their weight.

“Not that I am complaining but… did you guys grow?” Both pups just looked at him in confusion, both looking at one another, before looking back at Ace.

“Maybe it’s just me… I mean puppies do grow fast. Puppies… but who would have thought…. You two are my soul companions.” The pups began to jump and bark in his face nudging their face into his causing Ace to laugh. They continued to bark until the two stopped and looked at each other, before the blond one licked his temple. The brown one jumping in licking his checks and the corners of his face making Ace laugh all over again.

“Alright, we’ll I bet you guys are hungry or something. Let’s start our morning then?” Getting barks from both pups they jump off the bed allowing Ace to stand up. He began his morning routine before remembering he needed to let the pups out to do their business. They looked at him oddly, looking crest fallen at what seemed to be their fate.

“What’s the matter? You don’t got to go?” Ace asked as he brushed his teeth on the porch of his house, standing in just his boxers, leaning against the side of the house casually.

One running off ahead before the blond solemnly tugged along. As they began to do their business in some random bush, they come running back with their ears and tails dragging down a bit. Ace felt bad for them, but he didn’t know why.

Moving back into the house ace begins to rinse his teeth before moving to make breakfast. Seeing that there was no meat he looked at the two.

“Want to go hunting? Or take out?” The two just looked at him and Ace nodded.

“Take out it is.” He began to take out his food to order some food while sitting on the couch. The two jumping on crawling into his lap staring at his phone. Soon after Ace also began to order some groceries, which included a LOT of meat. Not just that but he also began ordering some things for the pups as well. Looking at the collars he began to wonder.

“You know… I never gave you guys a name.” The pups froze when he said this and glanced at each other.

“Hmmm… I don’t want to give you guys a silly name though..”

The brown pup jumped up and looked at him.

“Maybe… Spade?” At the name the pup froze. While the other one’s body began to shake as though it was laughing.

“What? Want me to call you Scar instead? That wouldn’t be really nice..” Ace began to pet the side of the pup’s head where the scar lingered. Trailing his hand down to the pup’s right paw lingered the soul mark. Using his other hand, he began to pet the ear of the blonde one.

“What shall I name you two then? Vanilla and chocolate?” The two looked at him like he was an idiot and he began to laugh.

“Well… you have beautiful blue eyes. I know it’s not original but… how about Sky?” The pup snorted while the other shook in what seemed like laughter and Ace smiled back sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Alright it is settled, Sky and Spade. Welcome home loves…” He gave them both pets and kissed the tops of their heads. The two pups looked at each other, one with an excited goofy look to him, the other with calm seemingly sleepy eyes before looking at Ace. Both pups closing their eyes in content as they received head scratches while they waited for their food to arrive.

.

The day went by quickly than Ace would have thought possible. He felt whole, loved, happy something that he has not felt in a long time. The pups were full of energy, yet they did not act like normal puppies, they were intelligent, more so than your average pet. Almost human like. The way the looked at him or anything else. There was something about it that Ace could not put his finger on. But alas, he could not spend all the time in the world he had work to do. Though yes not needed Ace still worked and needed to send the customs their orders.

Ace walked into the warehouse or better yet the garage of the house and began chipping away at the wood. He tied some lose hairs back as he got to work. The pups sitting on the side watching him work, every now and Spade or sometimes Sky would whine, typically Spade. Ace would look over and smile a bit, seeing the wagging tail and open mouth with his tongue sticking out.

“Bored?” A huff from Sky was his only answer.

“Want to go for a hunt?” Whining was heard from Spade which Ace took as a no. Guess they were still full of those cheeseburgers.

“I’m sorry but I really need to get this in… Maybe a story?” Sky and Spade starred at him as he did to them before Ace began to chuckle at himself.

“I’m going crazy haha, you guys are worth it though…haaa, okay how about a story when I first ran away from the orphanage and crazy Dandan chased after me into the woods.” And so Ace began to tell about the little things in his life that he enjoyed. He talked about how he grew into wood chipping which later became not only a nervous habit but something comforting as well. He talked about the kids in the orphanage, didn’t even remember a fourth of their names but he did remember some. How he eventually made a tree house and started hunting. His first kill, his first swim, his adventures into the woods and making ways into swaps and lakes of the island. His training against the alligator’s and oddly enough tigers and bears in the woods. By the time he finished his work it was already past 7. The day was nearly over. It went by too quickly. Ace signed as he put his tool done, in another days work he would be done with the piece before it was ready for shipment.

“You hungry?” Nips and growls meet his ears before he laughed and went to the kitchen. Quickly washing his hands, he brought in the delivered grocery bags in three bags total. Two filled with meat to the brim, the other filled with fruits and vegetables. Like last night he started to cook some food with the edition of vegetables and apples for snacks. Like last night it was little burned, but still edible all the same.

Unlike last night Ace stripped until his boxers and filled the tub with water before pulling the pups in and began to give them a good scrub. Them having mud on them from when they went out for a bit of a walk, poor Spade tumbling on the stairs of the porch dragging Sky with him until they landed in a puddle of mud. Ace couldn’t stop laughing for several minutes before the pups began to nip at his feet with small growls.

“There you go cuties!” Beginning to pull them out he drays them with a towel, both shaking their fur getting water everywhere.

“Now it’s my turn.” Ace turned on the shower and moves to grab a spare towel before stripping and hopping in the shower. The shower was short, him eager to join the pups, plus oddly enough he felt embarrassment fill him when one of the pups glanced his away and quickly looked away. Eventually getting ready for bed putting the now dry pups in bed he hopped in after putting on some shorts. But Ace didn’t go to sleep, he didn’t turn off his lamp nor did he pull up his blanket. He held the two pups and looked out the window. For a moment his heart began to beat fast, he took ahold of him. He had something precious now. Two beings. And he wasn’t strong enough to protect them, after all he couldn’t protect yourself.

“I’ll protect you two.. I won’t let him get you… don’t worry.” He pets the two in assurance. The pus simply stares at him in question. Ace gave a small smile before turning off his lamp and pulling his blanket against themselves.

“Good night…”

.

Another day went by too quickly and several after that, Ace began to grow closer and closer to the pups that now look like nearly fully grown wolves. To Ace that was a little strange, but it didn’t matter to him, to him the pups were everything. Though soon they won’t be pups anymore he still insists on calling them. He loved them, he didn’t care what shape they took or what they looked like. Ace loved them and he was happy and overjoyed to have them.

They were getting ready for bed Ace was beginning to think it was time to upgrade the bed from a twin to possibly a full or queen bed, hell possibly a king.

“You boys are getting too big.” Ace mentioned as they both laid on him, both pups trying not to fall out of the bed. Spade huffed as he looked at him, moving even closer before losing balance and falling off the bed with a yelp. Both Ace and Sky looking at him as he shook his body before walking a bit away then turning around.

Ace eyes grew wide and shook his head, even Sky’s body began to tense, and a low growl emanated through him.

“Spade… no… bad wolf.” Spade gave what seemed to a be toothy grin and a huff before bolting toward Ace and Sky who rose up full on growling, while Ace began shouting no several times. But it was no use, Spade crashed into both sending their bodies into the wall. Groans echoed from Ace while Sky and Spade growled at each other both biting and tugging on each other ears.

Ace still couldn’t help but laugh before turning off the light and calling it a night. Before Ace drifted away, he whispered.

“Thank you for appearing in my life… love you Spade… love you Sky…” Feeling two heads set their heads on his chest with low barks and rumbles that echoed within Ace’s chest as Ace fully drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. But I'd also like to share. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
>  Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD
> 
> I hope you all like it :)


	5. Not him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't owe anything other than my own characters and fan fiction story line. :) Everything else belongs to the owner of One Piece :)

BANG BANG!

Ace woke with a start. Eyes looking around wildly. The pups barking. The house was pitch black checking the LED clock it was 3:30 in the morning.

BANG BANG!

“ACE! OPEN THIS DAAMN DOOR YOU PIG! OPEN IT I SAID!” A male’s voice resounded loud.

Ace took a shaky breath as he pulled himself from the bed, his legs shaking begging him to let them give out. Turning on the lamp he looks at the pups him pale face looking sick.

“Oh God… he’s early… why is he early…”

“ACE! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!” BANG BANG! Echoed within the house again, seeming to shake the whole house.

Ace for a moment covers his ears whimpering, before he looks at the pups, both looking alert ears pointed toward the door, eyes glowing a growl emanating out of their chests.

“Sky, Spade! Come on.” He begins to pull them with him into the warehouse, where he had made a wooden chest for a customer. It was supposed to get shipped but he didn’t have time to think. He needed to hide them.

The pups seeming to understand where this was going began to wiggle in his grasp, resisting him as he sets one down to open the chest the other fighting to wiggle out of his hands. Running out while he struggles with the lock. The sound of a burst makes him panic some more, finally getting the chest open he turns to them. Only for them to escape his clutches every time he pulls one of them.

“ACE!!! YOU’RE GETTING IT NOW BOY! YOU KNOW BETTER TO DISOBEY ME!”

“Dammit Sky! Get over here! You too Spade!” He hisses at them in a hushed tone trying to get a good grasp on them, the thumping resounding around the house.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!” Ace grabs his hair and look around wildly. Grabbing his metal pipe, he kept in the warehouse he slowly moves out toward the back door.

“There you are… Did you really think you would be able to escape me.” The voice came behind Ace, before he could turn around a rounding punch came at him the impact pushed him toward his worktable. His vision getting hazy as he felt something tickle down his temple their were barks and growls around him. The lights were turned on blinding Ace since he already got used to the darkness looking over with foggy eyes he saw Sky and Spade by his side blocking him from the intruder.

“Look at you… cowering… pathetic… just like your mother.”

Ace froze, red filled his vision before he could think clearly he grabbed his pipe and swung it. The pipe making impact he picks himself up and began to swing. The James grabbing hold of the pipe pulls it toward him along side Ace before throwing a fist knocking Ace to his side. Barks were heard but Ace was trying to cover his head from any further damage. Soon both sides were throwing fists back and forth. Before James pushed him back.

“Feisty... so was you mother.” He pulled Ace close to him and whisper in his ear. “Before I pulled her down and fucked her.”

Ace gave a pained yell, tear streaming down his face running toward the man raising his weapon before he pushed Ace against the table once again. This time headfirst, causing his stomach to collide with the edge of the table winding him. The man coming behind him pushing up against Ace cause him to try to get up only for him to push him back down with a hand against the back of his neck and shoulders. Immobilizing him.

“Hmm this is familiar… I wonder if you’ll be a good fuck.” His other hand began to travel to Ace’s hips and in between his legs that was forced open by the knee between them. Ace began to struggle harder and yell. The man simply chuckled before he heard growls behind him and cried out in shock, letting Ace go enough for him to slip away and swing his pipe.

The man fell with Sky and Spade on top of him. Spade going for his throat, biting it Sky for his leg sinking his jaws into it shaking his head back and forth. Ace quickly ran to his drawer and fetched the phone dialing 911 before he heard a whimper. Quickly abandoning the phone, he threw himself at the man, the need to protect his pups came first. He pulled his fist back and pulling it down again and again till the man’s face was nearly unrecognized. His heart stopped, pictures of his mother’s flashed before his eyes, his face muddled with her face… how it was unrecognizable. The bruises all over her, the way she struggled. For a moment he froze before he remembered the man’s words, he pulled them back again and harder with each blow. One of the pups jumped in front of him while the other bit his arm with the fist raised. Stopping he looked at the blue eyes that pierced at him. Once again Ace couldn’t help but think about how intelligent those eyes looked into his eyes.

There was a nudge at this chin, he looked down to see Spades eyes, his shoulders went lax as Ace felt a sudden exhaustion come over him. Closing his eyes was a mistake, a fist was thrown at his face, the impact came hard causing his body to go hard against the table while his ears rang an annoying pitch. Once again knocking his head into it and crying out. Growls were heard and yelps caused Ace’s heart to begin beating fast and panic filled him.

Looking over with his blurriness, the man had both pups by the throat as if getting ready to snap them. Pulling himself forward he threw his body at the man. Blindly beating his body, it worked to an extent, he let the dogs go, in favor of choking him blurring him even more. He felt himself slam to the floor as the man hovered over him. Ace gasping blindly began searching for his pipe, but before he could find it hands were lifted as Spade grabbed hold of his neck, sinking his teeth in. Before he could push him off Spade, Sky grabbed his arm pulling and twisting it in an awkward direction with his teeth. Ace somehow got his pipe and was able to swing it on the man who gave a grunt and fell forward. He was awake, but dizzy, Ace moved away and was half temped to swing the pipe down again. The man pushed away, crawling away to the back door, where he was confronted by Sky that was growling and barking at him.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!”

He got up at some point falling against the walls. Spade’s and Sky’s growls following him as he ran out the door the two following him until he was out of the house. Staying there until he drove away in a mad dash before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a darker note... BUT it gets lighter :) Trust me :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this for myself. But I'd also like to share. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
> Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD 
> 
> I hope you all like it :)


End file.
